Tiempos de Guerra
by Atrapa el sol
Summary: Es una guerra, siempre. Afuera y adentro. Sobretodo dentro.
1. Tiempos de Guerra

_**Disclaimer: **_Lo de siempre. Theo no es mío, Hogwarts tampoco y no pretendo lucrar con ellos. Dejemosle eso a Rowling y sus editores.

_Bueno, esto fue un flash. La idea vino en clase de Lenguaje y para Biología estaba casi listo. Es corto, aún no me convence y mientras escribo esto dudo de subirlo o no. Sí, lo haré. Puede que use esta historia para subir drabbles, viñetas o one shoots sobre Nott; o puede que simplemente se quede así hasta el fin de sus días, la verdad no lo sé. Sólo espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**"Tiempos de Guerra"**

_(Theodore Nott)_

_Está cerca. Puede sentirlo._

Escucha los insonoros pasos que nunca se dieron, y siente aquellos perezosos dedos que no existen escurriéndose por el cuello de aquella camisa que nunca usa.

El invierno ha llegado sin avisar. Los labios azulados se debaten entre ellos componiendo un réquiem que más que aliviar duele, que se cuela por debajo de tu piel y navega hasta lo más profundo de tus entrañas, que se queda ahí palpitando como si viviera (Y la ironía es enorme, está muerto).

_Es el miedo. Ese idiota traicionero que congela todos tus sentidos en el momento menos oportuno. Él, que invisible no puedes combatir. Lo sientes. _

Y es que ya están en el campo de batalla. Lo ve. Lo _sabe_. La guerra se cierne a cada segundo que pasa un poco más sobre ellos y la muerte se camufla observándolos desde una prudente distancia. Están justo en medio de todo, pretendiendo ser un ente seguro y tiritando en realidad. Alzándose en medio de una danza sin compás y reuniéndose al son de destellos que aún no se dan.

_¿La Guerra? Comenzó hace mucho. Sólo que desde hace poco que hizo su magnífica fiesta de bienvenida, una que no tuvo tiempo, en la que no existió un lugar y a la que nadie asistió. Una que simplemente se insertó. En la atmósfera, en las palabras, en los pensamientos. En ti._

Y Theodore no puede evitarlo.

No puede evitar que la guerra retrase su visita, que pierda su boleto en el andén y se olvide de extender su aliento en nucas ajenas.

No puede evitar que su memoria recuerde, que las imágenes de lo que no ha sucedido (Pero joder, sucederá) le golpeen día sí y día también.

Y no puede, no puede evitar que cada día que pasa el hielo escarche más allá, que falte poco para que congele su gastado músculo latente y que rocíe de a poco su manchada alma.

_Un poco más, un poco más. Hace frío. Dentro, sobretodo dentro._

Y es que en plena guerra el invierno no da tregua. Muestra su exquisita belleza aderezándose con tonos en rojo y pretendiendo que la culpable fue la serpiente (Estás condenado, desde siempre. Lo sabes, desde siempre). Lo congela todo y se abre paso entre las grietas de aquellos desvencijados muros (Y las de tu alma, ésas enormes y sin fin). Te observa desde todos los ángulos y busca el adecuado para quitarte el aliento, juega con cielos plomizos y se regodea en su exultante humor.

_Está cerca. Lo sabe_.

Puede observar a través de la ventana a la muerte en todos sus puntos. En el lago congelado y en la nieve en tonos grisáceos. En las sonrisas olvidadas y en las lágrimas nunca derramadas. La ve ahí, justo enfrente de él y piensa que es como su propio reflejo.

Falta poco. ¿Unas horas? ¿Un día? ¿Semanas? ¿Un mes? A lo sumo. Y todo dejaría de ser tan inquietante. El rojo lo teñiría todo y le daría un toque especial.

Después de todo, el seguía vistiendo de verde.

* * *

_Ya saben que todo comentario, crítica e incluso fruta podrida es recibida con mucho amor. Sólo tienes que dejar un review. Besos,_

**Bell**


	2. Deseos de Lluvia

_**Disclaimer: **_Lo de siempre. Theo no es mío, Hogwarts tampoco y no pretendo lucrar con ellos. Dejemosle eso a Rowling y sus editores.

* * *

**"Deseos de Lluvia"**

_(Theodore Nott)_

El invierno trajo consigo un frío desalentador.

Un frío lleno del vigor que pareciera robaba cada día de las desarmadas almas que rondaban por el castillo. Simples e ignorantes humanos con complejo de héroes que querían jugar a salvar un mundo insalvable, de los que sólo quedaban sonrisas forzadas y un poco de esperanza. Esa que pintan de verde y que nada más sirve para soñar en un mundo plagado de pesadillas.

Está recostado sobre el hielo que escarcha todos los jardines. Es simplemente una mancha negra en medio del inmaculado blanco, nada más que una imperfección dentro del dolorosamente hermoso cuadro en el que se imagina. Un error.

Como siempre.

De pronto la amargura hace gala en su rostro y la ironía comienza. Siente el viento adentrarse por cada recoveco libre, siguiendo un marcado camino navegando entre sus venas y llegando por fin a su maltrecho corazón. Siente como se queda ahí, como si hubiera encontrado su mesa preferida en el local de costumbre y prosiguiera a pedir la cena.

_-Una entrada de aliento, por favor- Casi puede oír_

_- Ha llegado justo a tiempo señor, es el último- Casi puede responder_

_- Vaya, su último aliento. Que suerte.-_

Y no puede más que pensar en cuanto le gustaría que fuese así.

La nieve había decidido dar una tregua momentánea, un simple lapsus en el que la lluvia se hizo cargo del escenario. En el que las luces centrales se desplazaron en diferentes direcciones, destacando incluso la más pequeña sombra del rincón.

Y es justo en ese momento en el que Theodore se encuentra bajo el reflector más brillante. Pequeñas gotas de agua recorren todo su rostro, caen con fuerza volviéndose cada vez más grandes y empapando todo su cuerpo. Y él se imagina que son de luz. Enormes y diminutas motas de luz que rodean todo a su alrededor, que empapan todo su ser y que poco a poco van acabando con toda su oscuridad.

La lluvia se apropia del escenario, recorre hasta la más diminuta porción de nieve y se entretiene con cada rama retorcida. No tarda en convertirse en una lluvia torrencial, en luz por todos lados. Y Theodore sigue recostado, con el agua calándole hasta el tuétano de los huesos y no puede importarle menos, ahora es todo luz.

Y quiere ahogarse. Quiere que el cielo nunca deje de compartir su luz con él. Quiere que las gotas se le infiltren hasta lo más hondo, y que lo derriben todo a su paso. Quiere que acaben hasta con la última sombra en su corazón y que laven todos sus pensamientos.

Sólo quiere ahogarse. Mucha agua y poca razón. Desea un rayo de luz en medio de su oscuridad. Desea aferrarse a una esperanza, como todos. Desea su sueño propio en su mundo plagado de pesadillas. Pero ya es muy tarde.

Lo único que le queda es la lluvia, y lo único que puede desear es que no acabe jamás.

* * *

Como todos saben, hoy empieza el invierno y no podía dejar pasar como si nada a mi estación preferida. Debo agradecer a Zedaray, y su summary de _"Aunque no te pueda ver" _por la inspiración para este one-shoot. Y por supuesto a nuestro querido Nott que da juego para estas cosas desalentadoras y frías. Ya saben que tanto si les gusta o no, me encantaría saberlo mediante un review. Besos,

**Bell**


End file.
